


When the Fates Align in such a Way

by spacedragonarmada



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedragonarmada/pseuds/spacedragonarmada
Summary: kiyokuros@twitter's Origami Aliens AU- Kuroko struggles to come to terms with Kiyoshi's sacrifice and his emotions towards his replacement, Shinwazome.





	When the Fates Align in such a Way

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't checked out the AU already please do at kiyokuros@twitter or kiiyoshi@tumblr!  
> And once more thankyou to kiyokuros for commissioning this fic! It was so much fun to write and a very enjoyable experience for my first written commission! I can't wait to see how you develop this AU more!

Kuroko was too young to remember a time before this ship, before the cruelty of the kiga and the destruction of earth, before the sacrifices made by humanity to shift the remaining billion survivors, but he was a part of it now.

He’d like to believe he didn’t recall when this desire to leave the mundane civilian life behind in favor of defending their way of living as a military pilot, but it was a memory he couldn’t forget, no matter how hard or desperately he tried.

The tall, handsome, individual that had saved a much younger Kuroko from being trampled beneath the excited crowds of the annual moon blossom festival had inspired him. Although their time together was short, the other had left such an impression on him as they enjoyed the festival together. Whether he was more embarrassed by the near trampling or at how quickly his world seemed to center around the man who literally swept him off his feet he did not know.

He remembered the festival looking so very different from the shoulders of the man who introduced himself as Kiyoshi Teppi. Much more vibrant, lively, no one was bumping into him or blocking his view – all unintentionally of course – it was, dare he say, a magical experience. But an experience that lasted only a single night.

Today was a similar sort of day and perhaps that’s why he found himself lingering on these old memories and with an uncomfortable tightness in his chest.

“Kuroko?” The painfully familiar voice from a foreign soul broke him from his trance.

“I’m sorry, Shinwazome-san. I’ll pay more attention.” The name still felt wrong as it rolled off his tongue and not just because the hoshigami insisted ‘-gami’ was too formal for their arrangement.

That name with that face, just felt wrong.

Perhaps he was being selfish.

Kiyoshi was the kind of individual who would willingly sacrifice himself for the greater good and in this line of work it was only natural that _something_ would happen eventually but, Kuroko wished it wasn’t something that sacrificed everything that was _Kiyoshi_.

If only he’d studied harder, hadn’t failed the exit examinations so many times, perhaps, just perhaps, he could have met Kiyoshi as Kiyoshi one more time. The way it should have been.

Shinwazome may have similar traits, but it wasn’t the same, and Kuroko didn’t know if he would ever come to terms with this reality.

The world must have a twisted sense of humour to have Riko assign the duo together. To get Shinwazome accustomed to living with humans and in return to improve himself as a pilot. That had been the reason. They were _compatible_ in that regard.

“Let’s go.” Kuroko said quietly, leading the duo out of the military quarters and onwards to their destination.

 The false sun slid down the panels of the ship in the same precise way it had done since Kuroko’s birth bringing on night to the vast space city.

They’d spent the day wandering the ship, Riko charging Kuroko with giving Shinwazome the grand tour, the self contained earth-like civilization of buildings and parks mostly via the fast and vast network of tube trains. It was difficult sometimes to comprehend just how large the ship truly was until you took the train from one end of the ship to the other, and that was only the false earth section. Beyond that the engines, the ships, the military, and a vast array of other important sectors that for the most part, people simply forgot existed outside of their paradise.

It should have been a simple day of touring but Kuroko’s heart was still heavy.

Despite Shinwazome’s enthusiasm to learn and hang on to every piece of information that dripped from Kuroko’s mouth, he couldn’t bring himself to be happy. He couldn’t forgive Kiyoshi for being so selfless, at Shinwazome for taking Kiyoshi away from him, and in himself for not being good enough to upkeep his silent promise.

He felt guilt over his demeanor but he the wound was still so fresh in his heart and he didn’t know how to deal with it.

It led him to almost bribing Kagami to accompany them while the redhead was on break from work, his heart couldn’t deal with so many hours in just Shinwazome’s company. For the hoshigami however, he couldn’t help but feel a kind of rejection from the smaller male.

Perhaps it was something they could work out over time.

Naturally Kagami couldn’t stay longer than a couple of hours, having to return back to work and thus leaving Kuroko alone with Shinwazome once more.

“The festival will be starting soon,” Kuroko says to break the silence. “We should get going.”

Shinwazome nodded in agreement.

He had a general idea of where they were heading, they’d passed the park earlier in the day except it looked more like an organized mess instead of a magical events of lights, music, and food that Riko had described to him. Human food was incredibly tasty he was most certainly looking forward to a hearty meal.

As they approached the park their senses were assaulted by vibrant colours, smells, and sounds. Rows upon rows of stalls lined the once open plain of grass.

It was hard to stay in a somber mood when the hustle and bustle of joyful people flooded the vicinity.

Kuroko felt like a weight was being lifted from his shoulders, emotions could be left at the door, at least for a little while, as they stepped into the festival.

Music was a large part of today’s event and it drew crowds so large you needed a ticket to be able to get in, the sweet sound of jazz filling the air from the innermost stage. He dared to glance up at Shinwazome who seemed entranced to say the least at the world around him.

“Incredible, Let’s have some fun~”

For perhaps the first time since Kiyoshi’s sacrifice, Kuroko allowed himself this moment of relief. A small smile tugged his lip, yes, he wanted to have fun.

Shinwazome wanted to drag Kuroko to the various food stalls much to the smaller male’s dismay. While He was generous and offered many treats to Kuroko who could only manage a couple of bites before feeling too full to continue. It was endearing, Kuroko thought but the other’s appetite was much too big.

They must have visited close to a dozen stalls before Kuroko finally managed to pry the other away from adding another plate to his ever growing stack to enjoy some of the other festival traditions.

Shinwazome feigned a very human kind of reluctance that make Kuroko all but forget he was spending this occasion with someone who was anything but human.

It was… pleasant.

With Kuroko’s suggestion in mind they opted to steer away from the food and enjoy some more hands on events they could enjoy together.

They ended up watching sumo matches, and karaoke sessions (Shinwazome trying to coax a very unwilling and embarrassed Kuroko up on stage), before settling on some goldfish scooping. It took a moment to explain to explain how it worked, longer still to teach Shinwazome how to scoop the fish without breaking the net constantly.

In the end Shinwazome only managed to scoop 2 fish while Kuroko proudly held up his total 6 before they released them back into the pond for the next round of players.

It was an enjoyable experience for them both and Shinwazome seemed to be gaining a better understanding of the humans around him.

Kuroko would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy how romantic it all felt. A daydream of what things could have been like. Perhaps for this night, he could let himself dream.

He must have zoned out for the next moment Kuroko found himself losing his balance, the ground coming closer and closer- suddenly he was a child again, at the mercy of the crowds. Fear rose in his chest that this time he would get trampled for sure. No amount of years in his life had ever gifted him with higher presence among the masses. The only thing he could do was brace for impact.

But the impact never came.

Instead there was a warmth around him, familiar but not.

Kuroko looked up and his breath caught in his throat, his picture perfect illusion shattering around him.

“Kiyo-” Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, he forced himself not to finish the name that instinctively fell from his lips. This is not Kiyoshi. He tried to remind himself. This is not Kiyoshi.

Tears welled in his eyes and those of Shinwazome had the audacity to share the same worried expression that looked down on him all those years ago.

“Are you hurt?”

Why did he have to have the same voice?

“I was just- I’m fine, I’ll be fine.” Kuroko lied through his teeth, forbidding himself the comfort of the other’s embrace despite the gnawing feeling Shinwazome could see right through him, just like Kiyoshi. Truly this must be a hell of his own design, how was he supposed to perform with these feelings clawing at his soul? Perhaps Riko would consider a transfer… but then he’d lose Kiyoshi all over again...

 “You are not fine.” Shinwazome argues but Kuroko remains silent, his attention firmly fixed to the pavement.

“I apologise for making you worry…” Kuroko adds quietly.

He cannot help but sigh in defeat. He wanted Kuroko to confide in him but the other was as stubborn as he was intelligent. Surely given the chance Kuroko would have slipped into the crowd and erased his presence entirely. He was good at that, he had endless amounts of potential, it made him the perfect candidate for stealth model voidcrafts, perfect for them to work together to combat the kiga.

If only Kuroko opened up to him more.

“I think I’ve had enough of the festival today, shall we head back?” He opts to try instead and is met at least with a small appreciative nod.

“Alright then.”

The walk back to the military sector was a quiet one, the joy of the festival growing ever more distant. Shinwazome made a valiant attempt at small talk, talking about what he enjoyed about their tour, ad of the festival, seeking confirmation to his understanding of human culture while Kuroko only offered him small nods in return. It wasn’t much, but at least he was still engaging somewhat in the conversation.

Despite his best efforts at cheering the other up, Kuroko still seemed down.

Shinwazome walked him to his quarters on the far side of the sector, thanked him for showing him around the ship, before reluctantly leaving the boy on his own.

A part of Kuroko wanted him to stay, the other couldn’t wait to get away from the man who tormented his heart so much. Behind the locked door to his quarters Kuroko finally allowed himself to break, back sliding down against the wall, body trembling as his hands came to hide his face, and the tears finally allowed to flow freely down his face.

From the other side of the door Shinwazome walked back down the series of hallways towards the hoshigami’s sort of personal lounge room to pass the time until he was next called upon.

He honestly did have a lot of fun with Kuroko today but couldn’t help the nagging feeling that he upset the smaller in some way. His reaction at the festival indicated some past trauma but what it meant he could not tell. Few files existed on him and with the other seemingly unwilling to open up to him, Shinwazome realized it was something he’d have to discover and deal with over time.

As he walked into the lounge he was met with the familiar expanse of space and for once he perhaps felt lost. Lost in the vastness of it all and unsure of what he should do.

He pulled the small toy harmonica Kuroko had won for him in one of the various festival games and turned it over in hand, thinking, planning.

Perhaps he could ask the other hoshigami tomorrow, but for now, perhaps he’ll rest.


End file.
